


You've Got Me Pegged

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Auror Harry Potter, Community: kinkfest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, HP Kinkfest 2019, Het, Magic, Massage, Pegging, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: If Harry wants a go at Ginny's arse, he's going to have to let her have a go athis.





	You've Got Me Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this pairing with this kink for awhile now, so all the thanks to the lovely prompter for giving me an excuse to do so, and to the mods for hosting this wonderful fest! Additional thanks to the fabulous firethesound for the awesome beta! ♥ Finally sincere apologies for the title—I couldn't help myself.

Excitement flowed through Ginny's veins, as sweet and addictive as pure sugar as she stepped out of the loo and into the bedroom. Harry was standing by the bed clad only in his pants, looking more nervous and skittish than a unicorn foal. She had the strangest urge to reach out and pet him gently along the shoulder and reassure him that everything would be fine. She really didn't want Harry to back out of their agreement, but she wanted to hurt him even less. Ginny would be disappointed if Harry was having his doubts—she couldn't pretend otherwise—but there were plenty of other things they both enjoyed that they could get up to instead if necessary. 

"You feeling all right, Harry?"

He nodded jerkily and flashed her a strained, but genuine, smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous is all."

"If you're having second thoughts…."

Harry shook his head, determination flaring like the bright light of a spell within his eyes. "No, we're doing this," he replied, his jaw set mulishly. "I said I would, and it's only fair."

She grinned at him as her mind flashed back to their agreement. 

The first time Harry had asked—begged, really—to fuck Ginny up the bum, he'd been buried balls-deep in her fanny, fucking her for all he was worth. Her first thought had been to wonder if she should take offense at the fact that apparently her cunt wasn't quite up to snuff if he could be thinking of her arse at that particular moment. Her second though had been that the idea of taking it up the arse wasn't all that appealing, despite the fact that Ginny liked to think of herself as generally open to experimentation. She liked a good dicking as much as the next person, but the thought of Harry shoving his cock up her arse had sounded unpleasant and awkward at best. She'd not wanted to turn him down flat though, so she'd jokingly replied that she'd let him do her if he returned the favour and let her fuck _him._ As she'd expected, the deflection had worked like a charm, and he'd quickly backed away from that train of thought; Ginny figured she'd well and truly dodged that particular hex. That was until a couple of weeks later when they'd been fooling around and Harry had brought it up once more, this time self-consciously agreeing to Ginny's previously stated terms and conditions and quite neatly calling her bluff. 

She'd made the original offer in jest, but the moment he'd accepted Ginny had been hit by a bolt of lust so intense it had practically left her immobile. The thought of Harry splayed out beneath her, his pert behind—it was both a source of pride and vexation that her boyfriend had a better arse than she did—up in the air and at her mercy, had been a shockingly heady one. Ginny hadn't realised how desperately that was something she'd wanted until Harry had offered it to her, and she'd quickly realised that offering up her own arse in return was a small price to pay for such a gift.

Ever the gentleman, Harry had proposed he go first, and Ginny had greedily taken him up on his suggestion—she still wasn't all that keen to try it out herself, but relationships and sex were all about compromise. Ginny knew he was nervous (she could definitely relate), which made her even more determined to make the experience good for him. Harry was no stranger to a bit of fingering and had always enjoyed some… manual stimulation when Ginny went down on him, but this was different. This would be more than a couple of Ginny's fingers, a difference both physical and mental, and it was clear that Ginny would have to work him up to it, no matter how desperately she might want to jump straight in.

She cupped Harry's cheek and leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss. Some days Ginny wanted things fast and rough and intense, but this clearly wasn't the occasion. Tonight was all about the build up, all about taking care of Harry.

"Why don't you take off your pants and lie down on your front," she commanded gently when she pulled back from the kiss

Harry gave her a nervous glance but did as instructed while Ginny went to the dresser to gather some supplies. The harness Ginny had gone for was made up of black leather straps that framed her bum and secured the dildo of choice in place. There had been less intimidating options at the shop, but the sexy boldness of this one had called to her, and she'd instantly known it was the one she wanted. Sliding it on and tightening the straps made her feel immediately powerful, providing a dizzying rush of adrenaline that only added to the lust flowing through her veins. Now properly dressed for the occasion, she grabbed the rest of the necessities and climbed onto the bed to straddle Harry's thighs.

Below her, Harry was stiff and tense, his breathing loud and a little _too_ even, as if he was trying hard to regulate it. She placed her hands softly along his shoulder blades and his entire body twitched at the touch.

"Don't worry," Ginny said, doing her best to keep her voice soothing. "I thought I'd start with a massage first, and then we can go from there. Does that sound okay?"

"You don't have to—"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Sometimes Harry really was a little too self-sacrificing for his own good. Neither of them were going to enjoy this if he was too tense—helping him relax was as much for her benefit as his. "I _want_ to," she said firmly. "Gretchen's been giving me tips and I want to practise."

Gretchen was the Harpies' Sports Masseuse, and she hadn't so much offered to give Ginny tips as Ginny had begged her for some pointers in exchange for a few flying lessons. At the time she'd had the thought that it might make a nice surprise for Harry on an anniversary or after he had a particularly grueling day at work and needed some relaxation, but this seemed as important a time as any to help Harry unwind.

She coated her hands in the unscented oil and pressed her palms along the warm planes of Harry's back, digging her thumbs and the heel of her palm into his muscles as she moved slowly up his spine. Harry groaned and shuddered, tension easing out of him as he melted against the mattress like cheese on toast. It was beautiful, watching Harry relax so utterly, his tanned and oiled skin gleaming in the lamplight. She wouldn't mind giving him a full and proper massage one day, working him over all the way down to his stubby toes, but she didn't think she'd have the patience for all that today. After twenty minutes working out the knotted tension in his back and shoulders, Ginny's fingers were already itching to move lower. Slowly, so as not to spook Harry and undo all their progress, she ran her hands down his flanks, before settling her palms against the flesh of his arse.

Harry didn't so much as twitch, and Ginny suppressed a crow of triumph as she began to knead his arse cheeks, digging her thumbs into the thick muscle of Harry's well-developed glutes. Ginny really needed to up her squat game if she ever hoped to compete with the taut roundness of her boyfriend's arse. She had the oddest urge to lean down and bite, to drag her teeth along the tempting curve of his arse, but she held herself back. 

Perhaps next time.

Gently, she began to swipe her thumbs along the cleft of his arse, dipping them down into his crease and brushing lightly against his arsehole. There was a slight clench, but the tension quickly eased as Harry clearly forced himself to ride the wave of relaxation Ginny's massage had induced. Emboldened, Ginny grabbed for the lube this time and coated her fingers. It was more viscous than the massage oil and would make the penetration easier, particularly since it was Harry's first time. She pet over his hole, circling his rim over and over until Harry's hips hitched back, as if begging her to enter.

Ginny had no problems granting his request.

She pressed inside, her middle finger sliding in to the hilt before she pulled back out and began to gently thrust. This wasn't the first time Harry had taken her fingers, and his body clearly knew what to do. It _was_ the first time she'd ever fingered him from this angle though, and without the distraction of sucking him off, the sight of his arse stretched around her finger made Ginny's cunt pulse with want. She added a second digit, marvelling at the way he took her in and listening eagerly for the little half-suppressed sounds of hunger that escaped Harry's throat. Ginny had always had fairly large hands for a woman, her palms and fingers rough and broom-calloused. Even so, watching them disappear into Harry's slick arse, she almost wished they were bigger, thicker, just to make Harry really _feel_ it. 

The both of them were panting by the time she had three fingers buried in Harry's arse, twisting and cork-screwing them as she fucked in and out. Harry's legs were splayed wide, his back arching as he pushed back against her, and Ginny wasn't sure she'd ever seen anything hotter in her entire life. Her body _burned_ with the need to fuck him, and she didn't think she could wait even a second longer. With some reluctance, she slid her fingers free, reminding herself that as good as it felt to fuck Harry with her fingers, it was going to feel even better to fuck him with her cock.

They'd picked the dildo out together, wanting to make sure they went with a size that would work with the harness and one that Harry was comfortable with. Being his first time, they'd chosen something a little smaller than the ones Ginny had gravitated towards, but it was still a decent size. She liked the heft and weight of it in her hand, and even though she'd not yet cast the spell that would link her pleasure to the silicone shaft, she still shivered as she wrapped her fingers around its base. It took a few awkward moments for her to secure it in place—she really should have attached it before she put the harness on, lesson learned—and by the time it was secured her hands were shaking with adrenaline and nerves. It took her three tries to get the right wand movements for the spell the witch at the sex shop had painstakingly shown her, but she could tell the moment it took, a strange new awareness of the dildo washing over her. Coating her palm in lube, she gave the artificial dick a firm stroke, shivering at the strange pleasure that overtook her. It was not unlike that hot, shuddering rush of pleasure that flooded her senses whenever she worked her clit, but there was a difference, too, the pleasure more diffuse and less centralised on that one bright spot. It made Ginny wonder what it would feel like to have a flesh-and-blood cock, what it would feel like if she were stroking her dick for real. As tempting as that line of thought was, the reality of Harry's arse was far _more_ tempting, and she turned her focus back to the task at hand

"You ready?" she asked as she pet over an arse cheek before giving it a squeeze. She pulled it to the side to reveal Harry's arsehole, wet and shining with lube.

Harry shuddered. "Yeah," he replied, his voice shaky as he looked at her over one shoulder. His eyes were glassy, his lips red and swollen. _Merlin,_ he looked fucked-out already, and Ginny couldn't suppress a hungry growl as she tapped the head of the dildo against Harry's rim. 

"Let me know if it hurts or you want to stop," Ginny said roughly. "I know we made a deal, but I want you to like it. There's no point to this if you don't."

"I—" Harry broke off, a flush staining the apples of his cheeks. "I don't think that's going to be a problem, but all right."

Warmth flooded her core at Harry's confession, her clit throbbing at the knowledge that Harry was every bit as into this as she was. It was strange, feeling both her clit and the phantom pleasure of the dildo where she held it steady against Harry's arse, but growing up with magic, one quickly became accustomed to strange. She nodded at Harry and flashed him a smile before flexing her hips and slowly pressing inside.

Harry's lashes fluttered closed at the first press, and he gasped before collapsing onto his elbows against the mattress and tilting his hips up in blatant invitation. It was an request Ginny wasn't inclined to refuse, and she focused her gaze back on Harry's arse, watching in avid fascination as he took her in, inch by inch. She gave him a moment to adjust once she was fully seated, running her palms over Harry's oiled back and arse cheeks. She could tell when he was ready for more when he hitched back his hips against her, swaying into the pressure in a tacit plea for her to move.

It took a few tries for Ginny to get the hang of it, for her muscles to grow accustomed to the right kind of thrusting rhythm, for her hips to find that perfect angle that made Harry shudder and moan. She braced a hand on Harry's waist and lower back once she found his sweet spot, fucking him with a constant, steady rhythm that made bliss buzz beneath her skin. It was bizarre, the way the spell allowed her to almost _feel_ him squeezing around her as she fucked him, the pleasure indistinct as it filtered through the spell, but no less potent. The feeling was nice, no doubt about it, but it was the _visuals_ that really got Ginny off. Watching Harry fall apart as she worked him over with her cock was hot beyond words, and the heady rush of desire and power was exhilarating. She'd never known this was something she wanted, something she _needed_ , that making Harry lose every one of his inhibitions, reducing him down to a writhing, squirmy mess of need would feel every bit as good as flying on her broom. It wasn't just the power in it that made Ginny so hot, but seeing how much Harry clearly got off on it, how obviously he enjoyed being fucked. 

Harry's cock was long and hard between his legs, bobbing and swaying in time to Ginny's thrusts, precome dripping and smearing against the bedsheets. Absently, Ginny wondered if Harry was the kind of bloke who had a sensitive enough prostate to come from being fucked alone, but now wasn't the time to test that particular threshold. She slid a hand down to grab ahold of him, tossing him off as she continued her steady pace. He shuddered and began to shake, his thighs quivering and arse clenching as he approached his release. He came with a sob, coating Ginny's fingers and their sheets with come before his muscles gave out and he collapsed fully down against the bed. 

Ginny slid out slowly, swallowing hard as she watched Harry's arse gape around the thick head of the dildo as it slipped out of his wet arse. Ginny was generally quite glad to be a woman, but just then she found herself wishing she could come like a man, that she could fill Harry's arse with her release and watch it drip out of him in a sticky, primal claim. She pushed up onto her knees and began to wank the dildo above Harry as she stared at his arse, pleasure mounting inside her not unlike the way it did when she rubbed fast and furious at her clit. She worked herself faster, harder, until finally it crested, bliss exploding through her, leaving her shaky and dazed. Her thighs were damp with her slick, and her cunt throbbed in the aftermath, so intense it ached. Fuck, she felt _brilliant,_ lazy and content, yet simultaneously so bold and powerful that she could surely take on the world. 

Harry was still prone beneath her, fucked out and euphoric, a giddy smile on his face as he hugged his pillow. It was clear he wasn't going to be good for anything for the rest of the night, so Ginny figured it was up to her to get them sorted for bed. She slid off the mattress and shimmied out of the harness, casting a Sanitation Charm at the dildo and the straps before tucking them both away. She shot a Cleaning Charm Harry's way, smiling at his disgruntled grumble—Cleaning Charms were notoriously uncomfortable, but she imagined so was having your junk glued to the bedsheets. She slipped into the loo to clean herself off—no uncomfortable charms for her—and use the toilet before joining Harry on the bed.

Harry sleepily made room for her, tossing an arm around her waist and snuggling close, using her right breast as a pillow. It was one of his favourite positions, which had always baffled Ginny a bit since, being rather flat-chested, her tits had significantly less cushiony volume than a pillow. But Harry was a cuddler, particularly after sex, and it appeared being the one fucked instead of the one doing the fucking hadn't changed that in the least. She'd never minded the closeness, and something in particular about how docile Harry was after she'd just fucked him through the mattress, the way he was seeking comfort in her touch, had Ginny glowing with contentment. She was still flying high on endorphins, and though Harry had already begun to drift off to sleep, Ginny's own mind was racing faster than a Firebolt.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, about the way Harry had taken her dick. Already she was imagining all the other ways they could experiment, the different kinds of dildos they could buy for her sexy leather harness. The thought of watching Harry take something even bigger, _thicker,_ had her cunt throbbing all over again. She thought about putting Harry on his knees, about rubbing the slick head of her dick along those pretty lips of his, making him pleasure the spell-laced silicone while she watched with hungry eyes. Her blood burned with all the possibilities, and restless, eager energy slid through her veins as she planned for the future. There were so many options that she wasn't sure what she most wanted to try next, or what Harry would be the most into, but there was one thing she was absolutely certain of.

They would definitely be doing that again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
